The Two Handed Way of Love
by rocketshippergirl
Summary: Rock begins to start noticing how Revy's attitude has changed slightly, around him. She seems to have more tolerance of him and doesn't curse at him as often. The rest of the crew is starting to notice and Rock toys with the idea that maybe Revy's in love. As crazy as it sounds, he might be right. Meanwhile, Revy notices a change in Rock as well. Could he feel the same for her?
1. Chapter 1: Eda's Morning

I awoke to the damn sun stinging my eyes. I groaned and reached for my signature pink sunglasses. "Damn...what a night" I whispered holding my head. I rolled over to see Dutch asleep next to me. There were bottles of liquor on the table next to him. I licked my lips, "Well Revy, I got the goods after all and you didn't even have to put a beer bottle in my ass." I joked. Dutch started to awaken. I smile "Morning Dutchy baby!" Dutch held his head and groaned. I laughed loudly "Yeah, looks like we had a little private party last night, huh sugar?" I teased. "Shut it Eda" He said plainly. The sun had shined brightly on our skin. Dutch's washboard abs almost made me drool. I smiled "Aw, poor baby." I kissed his lips gently. The funny thing about Dutch was even though he always said he could resist me, he never pushed me away when I kiss him. That man has a soft spot for me...I just know it's kinda like how Revy has a soft spot for Rock. Funny isn't it. I sat on Dutch's lap and said "Hmm I wonder what Rock and Revy did last night..."

****DUTCH***  
I woke up to a pounding in my head and the feeling of the body on the edge of the bed. It wasn't long til I heard a voice say something about beer in her ass. I sat up and put on my sunglasses. It was Eda next to me. It was obvious what we had done last night. The clues of liquor and clothes on the floor should tip you off. I held my head and groaned. Damn it hurts. "Morning Dutchy baby!" I heard Eda coo. She joked about a "Private party" and so I just groaned again and told her to shut up. Truth be told, I like Eda, but this is a business. I can't get emotionally involved, no matter how much I enjoy being with her. Eda smiled and lured me in with the purr of her voice. "Aw, poor baby." She kissed me. I've never showed much affection towards Eda, but I will never push her away when she acts like this. Sweet, sexy and innocent. Of course she was none of that except sexy. However I just can't bring myself to push her away. I got a soft spot for this woman...Always will. The tender kiss wasn't long. It actually pissed me off that she didn't make it longer. I watched her as she sat comfortably on my lap, as if she belonged there and said, "Hmm I wonder what Rock and Revy did last night..."


	2. Revy's Hangover

Revy groaned as something climbed over her and the sun hit her face. On impulse she rolled onto her back. "Fuck. Ow…." she moaned in pain. She heard a male voice chuckle softly and something wet touched her cheek. Had someone just…? Oh fuck no! Revy snapped open her eyes and looked up at a black haired male, not much older than her, smiling. "Rock?" she guessed, still sleepy as she sat up. "Last I checked." he laughs. She just gave him a look and took the cigarette he offered her. He lit it and smiled as the smoke elegantly flowed out of her pale lips. She leaned in and lit his with the end of hers and then lay back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Rock looked at her and rubbed her thigh, already dressed in his "office boy" clothes. Revy closed her eyes and blew the smoke out. "What happened last night?" she said, her cigarette moving as she spoke. Rock cleared his throat awkwardly and looked down, a pink tint on his cheeks. Revy pushed herself up on her arms and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Rock. What happened?" she repeated, looking at him with that look she always got when she was about to kill you. "We went to the bar last night, Dutch, Benny, Eda, Jane, you and I. We were drinking as usual but then Eda said something that pissed you off and she challenged you to a drinking contest or something. You won, which was obvious. She went home with Dutch and Im not sure what happened after that… Anyway, Jane and Benny went to his room and went to bed. And you…..well…you flirted with me and then I tried to tell you no because you were drunk, but you teased me. Continued to until you made yourself um….horny and you got me all riled up trying to calm you down. So basically Revy, we had sex." he finished bluntly. She blinked in shock and looked at him. "WE DID WHAT?!" she shouted. Rock edged away from her and had a "please don't kill me" look on his face. Revy looked around for evidence that maybe he was lying. If he was, she would kill him. Unfortunately, Rock never lied to her. "Shit!" she yelled, looking at the blood on the sheets. He had taken her virginity when she was drunk and he felt guilty. She had teased him and basically asked for it. He had been at the point of no return. And she had felt amazing. Just the way she had moved against him was the best girl he had laid in maybe his whole life. Scratch that. The first girl. She wasn't really a virgin because of being raped when she was ten or so, but that was a long time ago. "Revy…" he started to say but she just shot at him. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET OUT!" she yelled, reaching for her cutlass. She was mad, livid. She had a right to be, of course. He had taken her virginity when she was drunk. She had no control over her actions. Rock exited the room quickly as she threw a beer bottle at the door.

Dutch was sitting in the bridge of the boat and glanced up as he heard a yell. "Revy! What did you do now?" he called. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled back at the older man. Dutch raised an eyebrow as Rock came in, looking like he'd seen the devil. "What was that all about?" he asked, looking at the young man. Rock swallowed and rubbed his neck, looking sheepish. "Rock…." Dutch started, his tone firm and the undertone was a 'what did you do'. Rock rubbed his neck and had a nervous smile on his face. "Revy and I hooked up." he stated, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Ha!" he heard a female voice gloat smugly. Rock looked around and spotted a female figure leaning against the wall. "How the hell-?" he said, startled at the sudden voice. Eda walked out from the shadow of the corner and stood by Dutch's chair, her hip jutted to the side and one elbow leaning on the cushion of the top of the chair. She pushed her pink sunglasses up and raised an eyebrow at Rock. "So Revy got the D after all." she mused, still smirking. "Eda….." Dutch warns. "What? Every one knew she needed to get fucked." Eda shrugged, sipping his drink. "YOU BITCH! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Revy screamed as a shot rang in the air, a bullet making a dent in the ship's interior wall. "Crazy bitch. We all know you needed to get laid" Eda smirked, ducking as another shot hit the wall above her head once more.


End file.
